Tortured
by lirio do potter
Summary: "Once you've been tortured, you can never belong to this world"


**Autor:** Olá. Aqui está minha fralice depois de meses. E ela é totalmente dedicada a todos os amantes de fralice, que eu vi que estão aumentando, e a Camille, Frank da minha Alice, que vivia me cobrando novas fics, aqui está sua one, moça. Essa não é fofa, exatamente, mas eu gostei dela e peço que me perdoem caso tenha algum erro. E espero que gostem.

**Tortured.**

Alice, Frank Longbottom.

**- Ela ainda está assim? O que há com ela?**

Ali, naquela cama dura, fria e sem graça, Alice se sentia triste e sozinha. Desamparada e esquecida. Como se tivessem tirado todo o sentimento feliz que ela sempre teve e tivesse sido retirado e o jogado no chão, massacrado seu coração como se ele fosse um nada perante aos outros. Um lixo. Um pedaço de papel que você amarra quando erra alguma coisa. Cada centímetro de seu corpo era corrompido por uma dor imensa, latejante, que parecia nunca ir embora.

Pinicava, doía, ardia, machucava. _Sangrava. _

Por dentro era como se ela estivesse gritando. Como se ela pudesse sentir o gelado de seu sangue vermelho escorrendo por suas pernas intensamente brancas, como se as gotículas avermelhadas fossem crescendo e se transformando em uma metáfora preta de dor. Como se o barulho das gotas não viessem da pia, e sim de seu sangue caindo no chão formando uma possa de puro terror e demência. Suas costas, em seus sonhos, viviam a se contrair, em pura dor e raiva, ódio e gritos, mas ela por fora olhava para o teto branco gelo com os olhos azuis desfocados, murmurando palavras que provavelmente não existiam, com a água pausada na mesa ao lado. Não era possível a ouvir gritando, chorando, enquanto os outros a sua volta eram acordados em meio de pesadelos desesperados, ela nem sequer chegava a dormir. Quando os outros gritavam para os seus males irem embora, ela ficava quieta esperando a dor que ela sabia que ia voltar.

Era como se Alice não existisse. Ela sentia como se estivesse deixado de existir.

Pouco importava se a luz estava acesa, apagada ou piscando. Ela não enxergava. Tudo era preto, preto e preto. Ela se sentia em preto, mas não enxergava o mesmo. Suas pálpebras não se fechavam há dias, ela não piscava, tinha medo de fechar os olhos e se deparar com algo que não fosse o preto, ou com o preto que sempre houve dentro dela mesma. Pois, sim, era verdade, Alice tinha percebido naquelas horas de terror o quanto ela era vazia e escura, com um suposto brilho falso em que ela enganara a si própria com sua bela atuação de felicidade. Ela tinha visto ela, visto como ela podia sentir aqueles sentimentos pesados e ruins, como poderia implorar por algo que, ela não temia agora, mas sabia que deveria chegar a temer. Os gritos a sua volta só pioravam a sua situação, lhe perturbavam durante seu sono acordado e perturbavam sua nova percepção do mundo de si. Seria errado dizer que ela sentiria medo de si? Ou nojo? Ou ódio? Alice estava perdida em meio às dores que já deveriam ter acabado a tantos e tantos minutos, dias,meses atrás. Ela não ouvia, mas podia jurar ,se ousasse falar ao menos uma vez, que ouvia as pessoas lhe lançando a maldição novamente, mas ao invés de sentir a dor em um todo, ela era separada por partes e níveis. Ah, mas havia níveis insuportáveis que ela mesma sentia a vontade de jogar a cabeça para trás com um grito ensurdecedor, mas não entendia o porquê de não o fazer, os músculos de seu corpo doíam tanto que ela não conseguia o mexer. Estava na mesma posição há exatamente setenta e duas horas. E poderia ficar mais.

Não era a posição que lhe incomodava, mas o fato de não poder sair dela. De não conseguia se quer abrir a boca para falar algo mais que múrmuros ridículos. Sua raiva de si era tamanha, o medo por si era enorme. Era uma mistura de sentimentos fora de si.

A dor vinha de seus pés, subia por suas pernas já finas, passam por seu troco faminto de vida, subia seu pescoço derrotado e chegava a sua cabeça já cansada, que mandava a dor por todo o corpo, em um ciclo vicioso de dor e solidão, de sofrimento e desespero. Era irônico saber,para mim, para ela e para tantas outras pessoas que sabiam a situação atual, que ela não se lembrava de seu nome. Tudo que Alice era, ou poderia se tornar a ser, eram sentimentos inexatos e desesperados, criados por uma mente sozinha e por uma alma perdia em devaneios. Sentimentos que poderiam ir do nado ao tudo, do calmo ao loucamente perdido, do mínimo ao extremo. Não havia mais um mediano, não havia um controle. Ela era o que era, mesmo não sabendo que era. Ela se via desesperada por ajuda, mas não conseguia enxergar as pessoas que estavam a sua frente, ela ouvia seus gritos silenciosos morrendo de vontade de liberá-los, mas não ouvia as vozes ao seu redor. Ela não precisava de alguém que a lembrasse de como ela era, mesmo ela própria não se lembrando, ela precisava dele. E mesmo sem saber de quem precisava, ela entendia e sentia que precisava dele.

Dele? Dele? Dele? E que lhe pergunto quem seria _ele_?

Alice sentia algo. Alice só sentia as coisas. Ela sentia a dor ao seu redor, sentia o amor retraído e antigamente retribuído. E era nesse amor em que ela estava se apoiando antes, e em que se apoiava agora e em que se apoiaria futuramente, em que sempre se apoiaria. Ela casada, mas não sabia, ela havia se apaixonado loucamente e desesperadamente por moço de cabelos negros, centímetros mais alto que ela, com um sorriso aberto e real. Alice havia amado como sempre havia sonhado em amar, e agora ela estava tão perdida que não se lembrava de seu amor, mas ainda assim se apoiava nele. Ela caia em um abismo tão escuro que chegava a conseguir ser claro, era ironicamente dela e ela esperava que ele fosse ajudá-la, como sempre fizera, mas sabia que algo lhe impedia disso.

Na verdade, não. Ela não sabia.

Ela não sabia de nada. _Nada. _Mas sentia, pois Alice sempre sentiu.

Sentia mais do que vivia. Ela havia se tornado um mero sobro de vida dado por deus, um mero nada quando já havia sido o tudo de alguém, quando já chegara, a saber, das coisas que hoje, e atualmente, ela nem sequer lembrava. Os lábios brancos, com a pele seca, com os cabelos negros, feios e sem brilho, caindo com uma face cadavérica, que já deixavam a mostra os ossos de que sempre foram escondidas por suas enormes bochechas rosadas, que viviam sobre seu rosto arredondado. Alice queria sair dali, e viver. Ela sempre amara viver, gostava do sol e de como se sentia quando era envolvida pelos braços dele em alguma noite em que ela não conseguia dormir, gostava de como seu coração acelerava quando ele se atrasava para chegar. Ela gostava, eu sabia que sim e ela sabia também, apesar de agora sentir falta de algo que ela não sabe o que é.

Eram emoções distintas em um corpo dono de uma alma quebrada e quase que vazia. Com uma semi vida pacata e alucinada no meio do nada. _Nada. _

As paredes brancas lhe davam desespero e dor. Dor era a única coisa que ela sentia fisicamente, era a única coisa que ela sabia que estava acontecendo e que ela sabia que era real, pois de certo modo era. Além de sua mente estar abalada e destruída, ela sentia e sabia disso. Sabia sobre o quanto aquilo ardia mais de noite, ou no horário em que ela julgava que fosse a noite, como doía mais quando sentia os gritos dele chegavam a sua mente insana. Dele, falar dele, era uma coisa muito incerta. Ela não sabia quem era, mas sabia que em meio a todos os outros era o dele que lhe afetava inteiramente. Sempre o dele, sempre na mesma hora, sempre ali do lado, como se ele estivesse gritando em sua orelha um desespero que ela também sentia, mas não conseguia expressar de modo algum. Nem por sons nem por contado.

Ela não sabia.

As duas mulheres a sua frente continuavam a encarar, mas Alice olhava para o lustre, o único ponto reluzente em sua mente, como se a luz que vinha da lâmpada fosse seu sol e ela tentando se agarrar a ele para sair de sua escuridão clara. Em um todo ela estava confusa e a espera,espera de algo, e de alguém, que não iria vir, somente ir embora e a deixar, como ela havia o deixado por conta de seus neurônios problemáticos e imersos em ridículas pernas emocionais de si mesmas.

Alice havia perdido tudo de bom e tudo que amava, e havia ganhado tudo de ruim e tudo que ela sempre temeu.

Alice havia ganhado a nova ela e perdido o imenso amor de sentia.

Ela não era ela. Ela não era mais ninguém. Havia perdido o titulo de mãe, pois não se lembrava de seu filho, havia perdido o titulo de esposa, pois não encontrava seu marido em sua mente, havia perdido o titulo de nora, já que não ouvia sua sogra. Ela amava, mas não os via ou ouvia.

Ela havia perdido a guerra contra si mesma e estava incrivelmente envergonhada por isso.

**-Não sei, senhora. Ela é o caso mais estranho que já vi em minha vida. Sua nora não sai disso. **

**-E meu filho? Está bem? **

**- Ele fala o nome dela durante o sono. **– a senhora riu, mas a Longbottom deitada não ouviu.

**-Ele sempre foi assim. Sempre foi por ela e sempre foi dela. **

**-Imagino que sim, senhora. **

**-Mas como ele está? Em seu estado mental?**

**-Seu filho? Senhora, seu filho é o oposto dela. É o oposto disso. **

**-Ah, mas Frank sempre foi o oposto de Alice.**


End file.
